


A Dancer's Etiquette

by itadakimasu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Don't Like Don't Read, First Meetings, First Time, Japanese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itadakimasu/pseuds/itadakimasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's never been attracted to anyone. Will that change when he auditions for a ballet production?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat trailed down the blond’s long neck, disappearing into his low tank top as he executed yet another leap across the floor. He landed softly with a grunt, stumbling forward toward the bar opposite of him. His chest rose and fell heavily as he readied himself for his plié combination.

“5, 6, 7, 8…”

He brought his arm up gracefully beside him, flicking his wrist and bringing it down as he bent his knees and lowered his body. He came back up to an upright position, head turned sharply to the side. He repeated this movement over and over until his knees ached and his arms grew tired. Groaning in frustration, he pushed his body away from the bar, hands still tightly grasping it. He lowered his head tiredly as he stretched his calves until his muscles were sated.

 _Water_ , his body demanded.

He lightly jogged to the other side of the empty dance studio where his bag hung on a hook. He dug inside, feeling around for the water bottle he knew was in there. Pulling it out, he took a few swigs before closing it and returning it to his bag. He stood breathing for a few moments, preparing to continue his exercises before he heard his phone chime inside of his bag. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he took out his phone to see who could have texted him.

**Brooo, are you ready for tonight??**

Naruto racked his brain, trying to figure out what his friend was talking about before his eyes lit up in remembrance. He smirked, deciding to piss off the brown-haired man.

_What’s tonight?_

**Don’t tell me you forgot! We had plaaaaaaans!!**

_What plans, Kiba? I told you I had to practice today._

**Coward.**

Naruto sighed heavily, choosing to drop the facade.

_What? Just cause parties aren’t my thing?_

**No.. it’s just. Never mind.**

_What is it, Kiba?_

**Nothing!**

_Kiba._

**It’s nothing, I’m serious.**

_You know, every time you say you’re serious, you usually aren’t._

**FINE!**

_…_

**I wanted you to meet one of my buddies.**

_Kiba.._

**Just hear me out!**

_I’ve heard you out Kiba, it’s not happening._

**He’s cute!!**

_Cut it out. I’ve turned down every single guy you’ve tried to set me up with._

**What’s the harm in trying again?**

_Forget about it._

**Naruto.**

_No._

Naruto shoved his phone back into his bag in agitation, running his hand through his unruly hair. This whole thing with Kiba had been going on ever since he came out to him in freshmen year of college. They were juniors now. It annoyed him aggressively when Kiba would call him telling him he had a date one hour from then. Or when he’d drag him to a party that was secretly just a “let’s-find-the-perfect-guy-for-Naruto” get together. He wanted love and passion. Something that would last. He knew for damn sure that none of the guys Kiba set him up with would see it through for longer than a month.

He might have been asking for too much, but Naruto wanted his first to be his last. Call him cheesy or whatever, but it was true. And he didn’t want anyone to know but, yes, he was still a virgin. He had never been sexually attracted to anyone in his entire life. He never knew what it felt like to be turned on. He laughed at himself.

Suddenly feeling really hot, he peeled his shirt off and threw it to the side. He made his way over to his iPod dock where he shuffle played his classical music station. Twisting his wrists to the melody, he nodded and trudged to the corner of the floor where he took his stance.

“5, 6, 7, 8…”

……….

“Mr. Uzumaki!” Naruto shot up at the sound of Professor Anko’s bellowing voice coming from the front of the room. He rubbed at his eyes, trying and failing to adjust to the light.

“Would you like to answer the question?” Anko tested, crossing her arms in front of her chest. The blond just blinked before Anko’s words processed through his brain.

“I’m sorry, Anko-san. I’ll pay attention.”

The purple-haired woman just hummed before continuing her lecture in which Naruto immediately tuned out. The past few days were brutal for him. He was dancing during all of the free-time he allowed himself. Between homework, studying, and his daytime job, it was hard just thinking about dance. He found a way to balance it all which included only 3 hours of sleep each night. Hence the falling asleep in class.

He didn’t want to fall asleep. He treasured every second he had in class to ask questions and catch up on things he missed, but it was hard. He sometimes wondered if dancing was worth the stress, but those thoughts never stuck around for too long. Dancing was his passion, and whenever someone asked him why he never showed any interest in finding a boyfriend, he always told them that he was married to his work-- his art.

He groaned internally when he tuned back into class, realizing that they were half-way through the lecture yet he had nothing written down on his paper. Looking over at his neighbor’s paper, he sighed in relief when he only saw a few bullet points. He confirmed his assumption by peeking around at others’ notes. He tapped the arm of the person next to him.

“Oi, Neji. Could I see your paper for a sec? It isn’t really my day today,” Naruto sighed to emphasize his point. Neji raised his eyebrows.

“Sure,” Neji shifted his paper so that it occupied the space between the two.

“Thanks, man,” Naruto quickly jotted down the points before sliding it closer to the brunette.

“What’s going on, anyway? You’re usually so attentive during lectures,” Neji commented, taking his paper back and writing something down that Anko-san just said. Naruto looked surprised at the man next to him. Neji never spoke to him unnecessarily. The blue-eyed man grinned.

“Um, I’ve been practicing like hell all week. I’m getting ready for an audition.”

“Audition?”

Naruto’s grin widened, loving that he got to talk about it. “Yeah, the National Ballet is coming out with a show pretty soon. Auditions are in a month, so I gotta be prepared,” Naruto smiled largely, showing off his perfectly straight teeth.

“Ahh, well I’ll have to go see it. I hope all goes well for you,” Neji replied, smiling a little. He was surprising Naruto that morning with the way he was talking. It was kinda freaking him out. _Probably got laid._ He sniggered.

“Thanks, Neji. I’ll be sure to give you more details about it if I get the role.”

Neji smiled in reply before turning to his notes. Naruto smiled back.

……….

“Naruto-kun!” Naruto turned around to see a pink-haired girl bounding down the hall toward him. He quickly turned back around searching for a place to find safety in the crowded space, but it was too late. Sakura latched herself onto the unsuspecting blond, kissing his cheek forcefully. Naruto rolled his eyes but accepted her affection, giving her a half hug in response.

“Sakura-chan. Ohayo.” Naruto said, feigning enthusiasm. Pink lips pouted up at him.

“You’re not very nice today, huh, Naruto-kun?” Sakura pointed out while she hauled them to the side of the walkway. Naruto sighed. He knew the girl read him like a book. They knew each other since childhood, and they were constantly hanging out with Kiba. They were the inseparable trio.

“You know I have that audition coming up. I can’t slack now, I gotta be ready,” Naruto explained, sagging his shoulders tiredly.

“Oh, that's not good…” Sakura looked off in thought, crinkling her forehead contemplatively. Naruto wondered what was going on inside her brain, his head cocking to the side. She suddenly snapped out of the reverie she was under, almost smacking Naruto with her animated hand.

“I have an idea!” Naruto rose his eyebrows expectantly. Sakura stood staring at the taller man with a sparkle in her eye. Naruto urged her to continue. She smacked her lips before pinching her friend’s side, eliciting a yelp from him.

“Ask me what it is!” Sakura demanded.

“What is it?” Naruto gasped out. Sakura looked pleased.

“I could help you with your training!” Sakura exclaimed, looking proud of herself. Naruto frowned.

“You really don’t have to do that, Sakura.”

“Baka, I know I don’t, but since I need to find a project for my ballet class, and you don’t look very good training on your own, we could kill two birds with one stone,” Sakura rose her index finger as she spoke, waving it around. Naruto mulled the idea over in his head, nodding after a moment.

“Okay, I approve, but if you do anything that hinders the process, I’m firing you,” Naruto narrowed his eyes playfully at the short girl, successfully getting the point across. Sakura nodded.

“Deal.”

Naruto relaxed before he came forward to hug the girl.

“Thank you, Saku-chan. You’re the best.”

……….

**Week 1**

“Sakuuuurrrraaaa,” Naruto whined, causing the girl to yank at his ear. “Ouch!”

“Stop complaining and do it, Naruto!” Sakura screaming up at her best friend and current torture object.

“Can’t I have just a sip? I promise I won’t ask for it again.”

“Not until you’ve completed the combination!”

“But-”

“No!”

**Week 2**

“He looks like shit,” Kiba said, standing by the doorway of the studio. Naruto was lying on his side on the hardwood floor, panting heavily.

“You should smell him,” Sakura said, wrinkling her nose.

“Seriously?” Kiba asked incredulously. Naruto was constantly telling Kiba to invest in a proper deodorant.

“Don’t believe me?” Sakura asked, smirking.

“Nooo, no. I believe you.”

**Week 3**

“Look, Sakura! I did it!” Naruto shouted, landing perfectly from the last jump of the piece he’d been working on.

“Sorry, Naruto. What was that?” Sakura asked, looking up from where she was reading A Dancer’s Guide to Success.

“You weren’t watching!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Sakura apologized raising her hands in defense. “Wanna do it again for me?”

“Gah!”

**Week 4**

“Perfect!” Sakura said, clapping enthusiastically as Naruto brought his arms down to finish.

Naruto smiled widely, dropping down to the floor in relief.

“Damn, Sakura-chan. I’m beat,” Naruto mumbled from his place on the floor.

“At least you’re ready for the audition,” said Sakura as she sat down beside the half-asleep heap.

“Yeah..” Naruto murmured. “Ready…”

……….

Friday night, Naruto trudged up the staircase that led to his shared apartment with Kiba. He fumbled with his keys at the door tiredly, finally finding the right key and unlocking it. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind him before toeing off his shoes and dropping his duffel bag on the floor next to him.

“Kiba, I’m home,” Naruto said as loud as he could. He heard nothing. He frowned in confusion, repeating what he said. Not hearing a response, he moved to the kitchen where he found a note on the table. He picked it up and read:

Baka,

I’m over at Hinata’s. She needed help repairing her heater, and I told her I was the guy to come to in times of need! Anyway, probably won’t be home tonight *wiggles eyebrows*

Don’t do anything crazy,  
Kiba

Naruto shook his head in amusement, setting the note down before he began to make himself mint tea. He poured water in the kettle and set it down onto the burner, resting against the counter when he was finished. It had been a rough four weeks but with Sakura’s help, he made it through, and in just a couple of days, he would be auditioning for a major production with some big names in the ballet industry. He was a tired, yes, but it was all worth it in the end. He couldn’t have been more grateful for Sakura’s help (although she sat around for most of the time).

The kettle whistled on the stove, demanding Naruto’s attention. He picked it up and poured the steaming water into a mug before retrieving a pouch of mint tea which he dipped into the water repeatedly. He breathed in the scent, already relaxing. He moved into the living room, plopping himself down onto the worn couch. He pulled the throw blanket over himself as he sipped his tea, feeling a drowsiness come over him. Finishing his tea, he set the mug down onto the coffee table in front of him, pulled the blanket over his shoulders tightly, and laid down, falling asleep instantly.

……….

The next morning, he woke up more well rested than he’d felt in a long time. It was drizzling lightly outside and clouds littered the sky. A beautiful day, in Naruto’s opinion. He took his time getting ready, planning on going out to buy brand new apparel for his audition. He styled his hair in an aesthetically pleasing manner, picked out the best clothes he thought were right for the occasion-- black skinnies with a navy blue v-neck that accentuated his eyes, and pulled out his favorite oxfords, lacing them up with only the grandest finesse he could muster before standing confidently in front of his mirror, admiring his look. He hadn’t felt this good in ages.

Grabbing his coat, scarf, phone, wallet, and keys, Naruto was out the door and onto the bustling streets of Japan.

He practically skipped towards the heart of the city, trying to get to all of the popular ballet shops before they got too crowded. He stopped at the first store and purchased a pair of black tights, a pair of white tights, and a dance belt. Nodding respectfully to the cashier after he made his purchase, he made his way out of the store and happily strolled to the next.

The next store he stopped at didn’t sell anything he needed, however, he could tell the manager was trying to make him stay longer. He was either trying to get him to buy something or he was flirting with him. Neither made him stay. He left under the careful gaze of the manager, feeling highly uncomfortable.

He quickly walked over to the next store where he found what he was looking for. A pair of black ballet slippers, a pair of white ballet slippers, and white and black fitted tank tops. He purchased them before leaving. He stepped outside and realized he had everything he needed, making his way back to his apartment where he tried on his outfit just to see how good he looked. And he. Was. Hot.

I mean, he wasn’t a narcissist or anything like that, but even he could acknowledge when he looked good. The white tights outlined every curve of the muscles in his legs and the black tank top he wore left nothing to the imagination, practically showing off his six-pack and arms. He clipped his hair back with bobby-pins and smiled at his reflection. He was so ready for this audition.

……….

“Konnichiwa! My name is Yamanaka Ino, and I am the casting director for this production. Please try to do your best, I wish you guys all the luck in the world!

“Troublesome..”

“Shika!”

“Oi, my name is Nara Shikamaru. I'm the techie. Good luck.”

“The name’s Rock Lee! I am the most pleased to announce that I am the choreographer!”

Naruto watched as the three bickered onstage, wondering if he was in the right place. He never thought anyone who worked in this industry could have that much energy. It baffled him. However, he could admit that he cried when he walked in and saw THE Ino, THE Shikamaru, and THE Rock Lee standing at the front of the theatre. They were one of the biggest names in the Japanese ballet industry. So well known that even America and Europe took notice of them. Ino’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“We’ll be calling you up one by one in alphabetical order to show us what you’ve prepared, and then we’ll go into group work. Please be on your best behavior because if you're not,” she glared into the audience. “Well, let's not think about that. Let's get started!”

Ino and Lee walked offstage and to their designated area in the fourth row of the theatre while Shikamaru made his way up to the booth where he controlled the lighting. Naruto and the others were off to the side, waiting in anticipation.

“First up,” Ino called out, looking down at her paper. “Aburame Shino!”

The crowd clapped respectfully as a guy who looked more like a botanist than a dancer made his way onto the dark stage. The stage lit up a light yellow color and Shino took his place. Naruto noticed he wore dark green tights and a black tank top, black ballet slippers adorning his feet.

“Aburame Shino. 6 feet, 1 inch. 25 years old.”

“Thank you, you may begin,” Ino said.

Shino readied himself at the corner of the floor as a classical song filled the still air of the theatre. Naruto watched as he took a few breaths before traveling to the center of the stage on an inhale. He side leaped, landing on his left leg softly. He turned in chains toward the other side of the stage, kicking his leg up to the back when he was finished. Facing toward the other direction now, he chasséd before jumping high into the air and straddling front.

Naruto watched in awe as Shino stole the stage and everyone’s attention, turning and leaping like he was born doing it.

Before Shino even executed his last movement, the crowd was clapping for him loudly, shouting their appreciation. Shino bowed before he walked offstage and to his seat, looking like he didn't just perform in front of a couple hundred people.

Time ticked by as Ino called out name after name. Naruto wasn't expecting to be called for a while so he sat back and watched really good and not so good dancers kill it on stage. It was an experience to remember, getting to see so many dancers, so many different techniques used for the same moves.

Hours had passed and he had yet to be called up. His fingers were drumming on his thighs as a small brunette made his way onto the stage. Naruto didn't catch his name, but he looked young.

“Sarutobi Konohamaru. 5 feet, 6 inches. 18 years old.” He took his place.

Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized that the boy was actually really good. His technique was perfect and there wasn't one slip up. He wondered where he went to train or if he was self-taught. Naruto smiled as he realized that he’d love to be cast with the little guy.

More auditions, more auditions. Naruto was starting to get impatient. His head was lolling to the side tiredly when Ino finally made it to the U’s.

“Next,” Ino yelled. “Uchiha Sasuke.”

Naruto blinked his eyes drowsily, trying and failing to keep his eyes open. That was until his eyes settled upon the lean, muscled God making his way onstage.

Black hair. Black tights. Black ballet slippers. Black top. Muscles, muscles, that smirk. Oh Kami. His thighs, fuck, save me. Those eyes… bright and focused. His cheeks tinted pink from the warmth of the light beating down on him. Naruto tinted pink from embarrassment. The dark angel spoke.

“Uchiha Sasuke. 5 feet, 11 inches. 23 years old.”

“Th- thank you. P- please begin,” Naruto looked back at Ino. She was flustered as well, and so was every other girl in the audience. Every guy was looking away uninterested. Naruto turned back around just as the confident dancer took his stance.

Beautiful was all that came to mind when Sasuke started to move. His wrists flicked, his neck muscles straining from where his head was turned to the side. He was slow and graceful, crossing the stage in two giant leaps, coming down on one knee, arching his back and circling his arms above him and behind.

Pushing himself up, he turned back around in an arabesque, his left leg going up behind him, right arm extended to the front while the other went back. He jumped out of that position and executed a jeté across the floor.

 _Grace_ , Naruto thought.

Grace that he never thought existed rolled off of the raven in waves. In every landing, every flick, Naruto’s heart gave a double thump. Sasuke emanated talent. More talent than he's ever seen. And more than that, he was passionate.

The song ended softly as Sasuke brought his arms down to finish. Naruto’s hands itched to clap, but they wouldn't move. He settled on nodding. His mind couldn't produce a thought more than Sasuke. It frightened him. He'd never felt that way before.

“Next! Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto snapped back to reality, noting that a few people were staring at him. He smiled nervously before standing up and walking toward the staircase at the side of the stage. Sasuke was coming toward him and they brushed shoulders as they passed. Naruto had to hold in a groan when a spicy and very male scent wafted through his nose. Every step was a struggle.

He finally made it up and took center to introduce himself. “Uzumaki Naruto. 5 feet, 9 inches. 21 years old.”

“Thank you.” He watched as Ino surveyed his body, her eyes moving up and down his figure, nodding appreciatively before jotting something down on the paper in her lap.

He took his stance with soft power, rolling his neck and wrists before jumping and landing with one leg stretched out in front of him. He slid into a high arabesque before executing a triple pirouette. He immediately chasséd to the middle where he jumped at a tilt, turning in mid-air and landing in a stretched position.

Naruto was aware that his style was a bit feminine and many others didn't really take a liking to him. But he loved the way he danced. It had nothing to do with his sexuality. He was comfortable with himself. Enough to do what felt good to him.

He felt his body pierce with the eyes of the audience. One pair in particular burning a hole through his body. He didn't let this overwhelm him, at least for the time being. He brought his body down to the finishing pose, arms open wide beside him.

The crowd was on its feet. Naruto panted heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. It wasn't until Ino called up the next person that he smiled widely and turned to walk offstage. As he was walking toward the staircase, his eyes moved over the audience unknowingly. And he saw him. He saw those dark eyes. And they were looking back at him. The raven’s face was serious and dark making Naruto shiver. He turned his head sharply toward the ground and took his seat quietly. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he thought he was dying.

The dancer who was onstage performed a short piece and thankfully, the last.

“Okay, ladies and gentlemen! You guys were great! That concludes the individual performances, and now,” Ino smirked almost wickedly. “we’ll be getting into group work.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter one. Enjoy;)

“First off, I’ll be reading off pairs. There will be same sex and mixed pairs so be prepared to get paired with either gender,” Ino said from her seat. “After each pair I read off, I want you to meet with your partner and get onstage.” Everyone in the audience nodded simultaneously.

Naruto’s palms started to sweat. What if he was paired with someone bad, and that affected him in the end? Or worse.. what if _he_ was the bad partner? Doubt after doubt filled his mind as Ino began to shout out names. _Would anyone notice if I left right now?_ Naruto looked longingly at the exit. It took a solid ten seconds for his brain to disagree with that option. He silently prayed to whatever power existed-- _please, please, please pair me up with someone good._

He looked around and noticed that most of everyone was already onstage. There were probably around 10 still left, including him. He nervously looked around at who still sat, waiting to be called. His eyes settled on Onyx orbs.

“Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.”

They made eye contact, both dancers unmoving. Their eyes were locked on each other's for what seemed like ages until the dark-haired man abruptly looked down and rose out of his chair, walking toward the stage. Naruto blinked before following suit behind him. He watched Sasuke’s shoulders tense and relax in front of him, his tank top stretching over them with every breath he took. Naruto licked his lips, throat suddenly gone dry.

Now everyone was onstage, waiting for Ino to give further instructions. Sasuke and Naruto stood side by side, shoulders brushing lightly. Naruto could feel warmth radiating off of the taller man and it sent shivers down his spine. The scent from before crashed over him like a tidal wave, cleansing and satisfying him. He wanted to feel that same feeling from before, the feeling he felt when Sasuke’s eyes were on him, watching him.

He wanted Sasuke to notice him.

He watched as Ino and Lee talked quietly to themselves. He hoped whatever they had to do was something he could execute. He wanted to impress them, and he was already nervous. He shook his head defiantly against his thoughts. He’ll do amazing. He side glanced Sasuke slyly. _Especially cause I'm paired with him._ He quickly looked forward. Getting all hot and bothered about his partner is not the way to go if he wants to be casted.

He watched as Lee stood up from his place. “Hello youth! I will be taking over for now while my trusted colleague surveys and deliberates your performances,” he walked down the theatre isle and up the stairs to the stage. “You youth are lively and healthy! Your bodies are made to move!”

Naruto raised his eyebrows. This guy was kind of insane. The choreographer wove through the dancers, speaking animatedly with his hands.

“This assignment is to see how compatible you are with people you don't know. We will be testing you on improvisation. Improv is a natural method of the youth, a mechanism when things do not always go as planned. I want all of you to recall a time where you had to make something up at a moment’s notice,” dancers around the stage nodded their heads as he spoke. “Now I want you to enhance that feeling.”

Lee locked eyes with each dancer as he made his way through the group.

“Being a dancer is about expressing yourself through movement-- telling a story. I want to see how you guys do that. How you interpret the meaning of dance. The reason why we have paired some of you up with the same sex is because we want to see how flexible you are when it comes to doing something you are not used to,” Lee explained. He was now standing at the front of the stage, facing the overwhelmed eyes of the dancers. He smiled.

“Now, I know I said this was an improv assignment, but at the start of each performance every pair will execute a lift. It is up to you guys where you want to take it from there. The lift begins with the male dancer standing behind the female dancer. In the same sex pairs, determine who will be the ‘male’ dancer and who will be the ‘female’ dancer.”

Naruto’s eyes widened. He has to _talk_ to him? He swallowed thickly before turning to the raven beside him. His breath hitched when he saw that Sasuke’s eyes were already on his. He laughed nervously before running his hand through his clipped hair.

“Um, heh-”

“I’ll play the ‘male.’” Sasuke’s deep, low voice interrupted Naruto, surrounding him and leaving him breathless. The shorter man exhaled shakily, not finding the words to reply. Sasuke didn't seem to notice Naruto’s condition and continued.

“Unless of course you have objections with my offer. I just think it’d be easier, since I’m taller,” Sasuke smirked. “It’s a lift, ne?”  
  
Naruto blushed slightly, smiling and nodding when his voice failed to make a sound. Sasuke smirked again.

“I assume all of you have figured things out,” Lee’s voice bounced off of the stage walls. “Please get into position.”

Naruto’s mind short-circuited when warm breath spread across the back of his neck, Sasuke standing close behind him. The blond’s breath stuttered and nothing in his mind could produce a reason as to why he was so affected by this man he’s barely spoken to. That feeling that surged through him every time he felt those eyes on him was a feeling he’d never felt before. It was exhilarating yet frightening.

“All ‘male’ dancers please place your hands on your partner’s waist. This will prepare you to lift your partner into the air while you travel to the other side of the stage.”

Naruto breath caught in his throat and held it in anticipation, weight shifting from each foot impatiently. It felt like ages before large, hot hands rested heavily against his waist, squeezing briefly before relaxing. Naruto exhaled not so subtly and felt his fingers twitch at his sides, aching to touch. The breathing against his neck seemed more pronounced now, hotter even. Sasuke’s broad chest was so close behind him he could almost feel it. His mouth salivated.

“Ah the springtime of youth!” Naruto was momentarily distracted by Lee’s insanity, aggressively trying to calm his beating heart just to have it speed up again when he felt those hands slide down over his hips, thumbs rubbing into his sides before sliding back up to grip the blond’s waist again.

Naruto’s jaw fell slack. Did that really just happen? It took all his strength not to turn around in those strong arms and demand answers, but what would that say about him and his dance etiquette? He kept himself facing forward, willing his pulse to calm down.

“Now, ‘male’ dancers, please carefully and swiftly, lift your partner up. I will not ask you to travel just yet, just lift them up. Also, all ‘female’ dancers, remember to jump and raise your arms to a high fifth as your partner lifts you up,” Naruto couldn't calm down. “I will count you in.”

Naruto readied himself, standing tall to facilitate things for Sasuke. He tried to take a good breath in, expanding his lungs against Sasuke’s firm hands.

“5, 6, 7, 8!”

Naruto bent his legs down into a plié, Sasuke following him, before rebounding up into a jump. Sasuke’s hands gripped his waist tightly but gently, lifting Naruto high into the air and lowering him down so that the younger man’s back slid against his chest briefly. He landed with an inaudible thud, back and chest pressed against each other snugly.

A chatter rose among the other dancers, all complimenting one another on the execution of the lift. Naruto could only stand there, body leaning into Sasuke’s chest just a little. Sasuke’s breath became a mantra on his neck, an unending beat. It satisfied him.

It wasn't until the chatter died down that Naruto moved to create space between them, yet two persistent hands kept him in place, unrelenting in its hold.

Naruto’s back smacked into Sasuke’s chest, ass just centimeters away from Sasuke’s crotch. Naruto gulped, straightening up and ignoring the ache in his lower region. He listened in to Lee’s words.

“That was great! Now you will do some traveling. ‘Male’ dancers, when you lift your partner into the air, chassé two times to the left and then lower them down slowly. This is acting guys! Don't look dead. You love your partner!”

Naruto blushed as Lee’s words computed through his brain, his mind producing images of Sasuke and him-- holding hands, watching movies together, cuddling… making love. His face was tomato red now. Sasuke must have noticed now because his head lowered down so that Naruto could feel his breath hot in his ear.

“Relax.”

Naruto shivered when a gush of the raven’s hot, sweet breath drifted over his skin and overwhelmed his senses. He noticed how tense his shoulders had become, and he rolled his neck forward then back, blushing when his head landed on Sasuke’s shoulder. It could've been his own overactive imagination, but he could've sworn he felt the hands on his waist tighten their hold.

“Ready, 6! 5, 6, 7, 8!”

Naruto straightened up just in time for him to plié, jump, and stabilize in the pale man’s arms as he chasséd to the left twice. Sasuke lowered his partner down quite like the first time, but ended even closer than before, if that was possible. Everything was so _hot_. Two scents, two heartbeats, suddenly mingled and became one. Sasuke’s chest rose and fell, sliding against Naruto’s back frictionlessly, Naruto’s pulse quickening with practiced ease.

“Great! I will let you youth practice for a few minutes, but from this point in the pas de deux, it's all improv.”

To say Naruto was nervous about the improv portion of the performance was a gross understatement. He was utterly terrified. He'd practiced improv all the time on his own, learning new ways to work with the flow of music. But he’d never improvised with another dancer. Not alone and definitely not in front of professionals.

But it was _Sasuke_ he was paired with. Probably the best dancer in there if Naruto had to narrow it down. He danced with such grace and finesse. If Naruto couldn't pull his own weight, he hoped Sasuke could help him out. Hopefully Naruto could do it though. _Hopefully_.

“Oi, are you okay?” Sasuke asked, sounding sincerely worried. Naruto snapped his head toward Sasuke with wide eyes. Thin lips were drawn down slightly, his eyebrows raised expectantly. Naruto looked away quickly, clearing his throat.

“I'm fine, Sasuke-kun,” Naruto laughed shakily. He wiped his sweaty palms on his tights.

“Right,” Sasuke said, studying the blond’s face. “Naruto-kun.”

Naruto looked up at the honorific, staring into Sasuke’s eyes in wonder. It was just them on that stage, and no one else. They seemed to disregard the fact that they should've been practicing the lift, completely invested in one another.

“Sasu-”

“First pair up, Aburame Shino and Hayashi Tenten!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are getting a little frisky, ne? Click that kudos button and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter one. Enjoy;)

Naruto knew him and Sasuke would be called up soon. There were only a few pairs left to perform. He couldn't stop bouncing his legs up and down, thrumming his fingers on his tight clad knees. He was completely terrified that he’d mess up. He didn't even know _what_ he was going to do once he landed from that lift. The ominousity of the whole thing made his mind go blank with fear.

His individual improv was good enough to suffice, but with a _partner_? Was that even an actual _thing_? Naruto shook his head to rid his thoughts. He would go with the flow and see where that got him. That method was more commonly used by Kiba, and life seemed to be riding smoothly for him-- it could be a total bust for Naruto.

“Next, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto winced but got up anyway, not looking to see if Sasuke did the same. He couldn't bear to look into those dark eyes again. That would _really_ screw up any chance he had of not messing up. He was already distracted. One more thing that could add on to his anxiety-- Sasuke’s eyes on his.

Naruto planted himself on the right side of the stage and waited patiently as Sasuke took his place behind him, hands settling firmly on his waist. At that moment, it seemed as though all the nervousness from before faded away and all that was left was Sasuke and Naruto alone and bare. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut until he heard the sound of a soft piano filling the air.

“Ready, 6! 5, 6, 7, 8!”

Sasuke lifted the blond into the air and travelled to the left of the stage briskly, putting Naruto down with easy grace. _Here it is_ , Naruto thought. _This is where I screw up._ Except, he didn't have time to screw up.

Sasuke immediately swung them into a traditional ballroom style dance that both men were familiar with. Naruto stared amazed at the taller man, allowing himself to be swept away with strong arms.

Sasuke swung his partner around the space, gripping the shorter man’s waist with one hand and holding his hand with the other. Naruto’s eyes couldn't break contact with Sasuke’s, both of them completely lost in one another as they moved like they’d danced that dance a million times before.

Naruto broke away from their embrace to execute a pas de chat* across the floor, turning toward the raven, arms outstretched as if to beckon him closer. The dark-haired dancer took his time, executing a perfect triple fouetté before finally coming closer to the blond, traveling to him in chained turns. As soon as they made contact, Sasuke’s right hand grasped the inside of his partner’s right thigh, left hand on his waist as he lifted the lean body into the air.

Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke was up to as soon as he felt his hand on his thigh. He followed suit instantly the moment he caught on, jumping higher to facilitate the lift. The blue eyed man felt Sasuke’s fingers pinch into his sides-- _a sign?_ Naruto’s eyes lit up with shock. Sasuke was gonna swing him down and around his body until Naruto was just above the floor but still being held. He'd never done that move before, but there was no time to stop and think about it. He nodded his head minutely, just enough for Sasuke to see.

Sasuke rubbed at Naruto’s inner thigh in assurance, the younger man’s eyes glazing over, before he was swung down and to the side, body tilted diagonally so that his face was mere inches from the floor. Naruto set his hands down onto the ground, rolling out of the raven’s arms. Sasuke understood his motives and let go, following his partner when he landed.

Sasuke grabbed at Naruto’s waist and hand, resuming their previous motion. Naruto’s cheeks flushed with excitement and confidence, moving with his partner with natural ease, as if his life depended on it.

It must have been days before Sasuke snaked his arm further across Naruto’s waist, folding him over, back arched. The taller man sweeped him sideways before pulling him back up, their noses almost touching.

The music stopped. The audience made no sound. The only thing Naruto heard was the ragged breaths coming from himself and the man in front of them. The only thing he felt was Sasuke’s sweet breath on his face. The moment seemed to go on forever, both dancers squeezing the other with their vice-like grips. Neither minded though.

The audience seemed to jump out of their stunned silence when a dancer stood up, clapping and whooping with fervor. The rest followed. Sasuke and Naruto broke their gaze to look up at Ino who nodded with a wide smile on her face. Naruto smiled back, but much more moderately. His mind was still on Sasuke, and how he managed to make the most beautiful art he’s created with a complete stranger.

He bowed his head in thanks, Sasuke doing the same before Naruto led them down the steps toward the seats. Naruto passed his own seat just to grab his bag before following Sasuke to where he sat. Onyx eyes looked at him questioningly. He only blushed in response, sitting down beside him with his head down.

They sat in silence for a while as they watched the next pair up. Naruto studied them critically, sighing softly in sympathy when they weren't very good. He smiled to himself. _Although, me and Sasuke are highly compatible._ He sneaked a glance at Sasuke, raking his eyes over his profile.

He was sure Sasuke was the most attractive guy that ever graced the earth. Sharp features and hard, determined eyes. Thin, soft lips with just a hint of a smirk. Hair that looks so black Naruto could see streaks of blue from where it reflected the light. His soft, pale skin. Skin that Naruto itched to touch, to feel underneath his fingers.

Naruto barely stopped himself from reaching out, squeezing his thighs and gnawing at his lip. He forced himself to look forward toward the stage. However, his eyes kept flicking over to the man sitting next to him. His hands squeezed tighter.

“Dobe,” Naruto snapped his head toward the raven, eyes widened. _What did he--_ “We weren't bad, ne?”

Naruto’s angered flush turned to one of modesty, tinting his cheeks with a light blush.

“No. No,” Naruto scanned Sasuke’s eyes. “Not at all.”

Sasuke’s head leaned into Naruto’s until their foreheads were almost touching. Their eyes didn't waver from each other’s, gazes locked with curiosity and passion.

“Do you have plans after this?” Sasuke whispered lowly. Naruto’s heart sped up.

“I do now,” Naruto tried at flirting. Sasuke’s eyebrows raised, irises twinkling.

“Okay, guys! That concludes the audition process! We’ll be in contact for those of you made it in! You all did amazing now get out of here!!” Ino shouted gleefully to the tired dancers. Most just grunted in response, picking up their belongings and leaving.

Naruto started gathering his things as well, Sasuke doing the same. They ‘coincidentally’ brushed fingers once or twice, a shot of electricity running up Naruto’s arm every time. Once they were done they headed for the lobby side by side. Naruto snuck a glance over at Sasuke, clearing his throat.

“Oi,” Naruto started. Sasuke looked back at him expectantly. Naruto bit his lip and scratched at the back of his neck nervously. “I was thinking, I have to clean up a few things at my job. I work as an assistant for a close friend who teaches contemporary dance. She lets me use her studio after work sometimes… we can hang out there-- if you want…” Sasuke’s warm hand briefly settled on Naruto’s forearm. His breath hitched, obviously.

“Sounds great,” Sasuke responded with that deep voice. It made Naruto’s knees weak.

“R- right,” Naruto stuttered. He looked down at his tight clad legs, blushing.

“I'm gonna change into something more comfortable before we leave. Did you bring extra clothes?” Naruto asked, pulling his duffel bag closer. Sasuke smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. I'm right behind you,” Naruto’s heart sped up. Well, that's sort of untrue. It'd been pumping out of his chest the entire time. Both dancers headed to the bathroom and changed, glancing at each other as they finished and left.

“So…” Sasuke started.

“Right,” Naruto shook his head to keep from kissing the raven. “The studio’s not very far. Probably a quarter of a mile. We can walk. Unless you want to take a cab.”

“No, walking is fine,” Sasuke brushed a bang away from his face, revealing more of that edible skin. Naruto gulped.

“Yes,” Naruto breathed out. “Yes, okay.”

Naruto sped away from Sasuke and toward the door, his body craving fresh air. He went through the exit, immediately stumbling over the stairs that met him. Blue eyes widened as he lost his balance, awaiting his inevitable impact with the ground. He felt a warm, nimble hand wrap around his wrist and jerk him backward, his back colliding harshly with a broad chest. All air in his lungs was knocked out him as strong arms snaked across the front off his torso.

“Usuratonkachi,” Sasuke breathed against his ear. A shiver ran down his spine as he subconsciously melted Sasuke’s embrace. “Watch where you're going.”

Naruto’s eyes fluttered as the arms around his waist and chest tightened until there wasn't a breath of space between the two. He sighed through his nose, fingers twitching at his sides.

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathed out. He felt soft hair nestle into the side of his neck. _Please be real and not my overactive imagination._

Naruto was almost at the point of never wanting to pull away when the comforting warmth on his back disappeared. Naruto whined at the loss, blushing when he realized Sasuke heard him. He turned and met Sasuke’s heated gaze.

“We- we should get going,” Naruto stuttered. Sasuke smirked.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next one longer and most likely the last. Don't worry, there'll be a time jump;). Kudos and comment!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

Naruto jiggled the key into the slot of the door, opening it and walking in. He stuck the key back into his bag, setting it down beside the door. He heard Sasuke’s footsteps behind him, felt his gaze on his back. The blond cleared his throat. 

 

“No one’s here, so you won't have to undergo any awkward altercations, heh,” Naruto forced out a chuckle, attempting to mask his nervousness. He turned around and studied the taller man. 

 

Sasuke walked further into the studio, his eyes flicking every which way, surveying the room. His head bent back, his eyes moving about the tasteful artwork littering the ceiling. Naruto gulped as his scarf revealed a smooth, ivory canvas, begging to be marked. 

 

Naruto turned around abruptly. 

 

“Do you want anything? Water?” Naruto walked over to the small refrigerator in the corner of the room, shrugging off his coat as he did so. 

 

“Water will be great,” Sasuke replied, dragging his eyes away from the ceiling and following the blond. He pulled his scarf and coat off, throwing them over one of the bars attached to the wall. 

 

Naruto grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, tossing one over to Sasuke which he caught one-handed.  _ Sexy _ .

 

Naruto uncapped the bottle and drank half of it in one take, easing his overwhelmingly dry throat. His eyes watched the raven’s adam’s apple contract and relax as he drank his water. Blue eyes travelled down until they rested on his broad chest, the blond’s lower region stirring uncomfortably. He tore his eyes away reluctantly, finishing his water off. 

 

“My boss wants me to clean the mirrors,” Naruto stated, throwing the empty bottle in the trash bin beside the refrigerator. “Do you wanna help?”

 

Sasuke turned toward Naruto, those supple lips forming a soft smirk. 

 

“Of course,” he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up, toeing his shoes and socks off. Naruto did the same, reaching into a cubby in the wall and pulling out a bucket, soap, and two rags. 

 

“I'll be right back. I have to use the hose outside to fill this up,” Naruto said off-handedly. Naruto did so quickly, returning inside to see Sasuke looking at the photographs of dancers on the far wall. 

 

“Is this you, dobe?” Sasuke asked, the nickname sounding a lot nicer than its meaning. Naruto smiled, walking up to stand beside the other man, setting the bucket down. He scoffed as he saw an 18 year old him striking a high leap into the air. 

 

“The one and only,” Naruto mocked. Sasuke turned his head, onyx meeting cerulean. 

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

Naruto’s cheeks heated instantly, eyes widening. He turned to hide his face but not before seeing Sasuke’s subtle smirk. 

 

“Um- eh. I'll just.. I'll be starting now,” Naruto picked up the bucket and made for the side wall which was covered in mirrors top to bottom. Pulling out a rag from the soapy solution, he rung it out lightly before slapping it against the mirror, watching the oil splotches disappear as he rubbed viciously. A presence appeared beside him but he kept his eyes forward, watching in his peripherals as Sasuke took the other rag out of the bucket, following Naruto’s movements. 

 

They hung out in awkward silence on Naruto’s part but seemingly comfortable silence on Sasuke’s. The blond couldn't get those words out of his head.  _ You’re perfect.  _ What does that mean? Just a compliment? Naruto couldn't help the disappointment that blossomed in his chest at that thought. 

 

“I think it's clean now,” Sasuke’s voice broke into his thoughts. Naruto’s eyes widened as he studied the area he had been cleaning. He met his crystal clear reflection, not an oil splotch to be seen. His cheeks tinted with a light blush before nodding his head minutely. He went to dip the rag into the bucket, but midway his wrist was caught by slender fingers. His head jerked up in surprise. A serious face met him. 

 

“What did I do?” Sasuke whispered. When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke’s grip on his wrist tightened fractionally. “Answer me.”

 

Naruto’s breath quickened but he still didn't answer. They just stood there, Naruto’s eyes downcast, studying the place where Sasuke’s hand held his wrist, and Sasuke watching Naruto patiently. 

 

Naruto saw Sasuke’s head nod, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. The dark raven released his wrist and went back to cleaning the mirror in front of him, acting as if the moment before never happened. Naruto stood, staring at the soapy contents of the blue bucket. 

 

Naruto was embarrassed. Embarrassed because Sasuke thought he did something  _ wrong _ . Naruto snuck a glance at the man in front of him. He didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he did everything  _ right.  _ Sasuke reached in and held his heart, pulling at his heartstrings as if he were a puppet. Sasuke looked at him differently than anyone else. Like he actually  _ cared.  _

 

“You didn't do anything wrong, Sasuke-kun,” Naruto spoke in a small voice. Sasuke slowed his hand down from where it was rubbing the rag onto the mirror. Naruto could feel his dark eyes pierce the top of his head with focus. He exhaled shakily, looking up. “You're perfect.”

 

A few beats. A few breaths. Eyes on eyes. Both yearning to be closer than they were. Then Naruto was back to cleaning the mirror. And so was Sasuke. 

 

……….

 

Naruto stared at the wall in front of him in disbelief. His phone dangled from his fingers loosely, his knees shaking the slightest bit. Ino’s voice resonated through his head, her words imprinting on his brain.

 

_ You got the part!  _

 

One of the two male-leading roles. He got it. Naruto shook his head, a small smile stretching his lips until it took up half his face. 

 

“Leading role,” Naruto tested the words on his tongue. “I like it.”

 

His eyes suddenly widened.  _ Who got the other leading role?  _ An image of him and Sasuke dancing passed his mind, chest to chest in their passion. His cheeks flushed with excitement. 

 

The blond unlocked his phone and tapped the text icon, opening him and Sasuke’s already existent chat. His pulse quickened at the memory of them exchanging numbers. 

 

_ “The mirrors are done, ne?” Naruto said, stepping back to inspect their work. Wiping his hands on his jeans with finality, he turned to the other man, expecting a reply.  _

 

_ “Can I have your number?” Sasuke asked coolly, dropping his rag into the bucket. Naruto’s breath caught.  _ My number?  _ Naruto racked his brain. “You know, to talk?” _

 

_ Naruto took a breath.  _ He wants to talk to me? He shook his head, taking his phone out of his back pocket. 

 

_ “Um. Yeah, of course.” _

 

_ Sasuke took the phone and put his contact info in, quickly returning it to the blond with an almost embarrassed smile. Naruto couldn't stop the pounding in his heart when he read “Sasu-chan” on the screen.  _

 

Naruto’s smile widened at the memory, if that was even possible. He looked down at his phone and texted the raven with controlled restraint. 

 

_ Did you get a call? _

 

He thrummed his fingers on the back of his phone impatiently, “C’mon, c’mon.” His phone vibrated in his hands. 

 

**Did you?**

 

“Teme.”

 

_ I asked first.  _

 

**Yes, I got a call.**

 

Naruto pulse quickened. 

 

_ And? _

 

**Did you get a call?**

 

“Tell me already, dattebayo!”

 

_ Yes.  _

 

**And?**

 

_ I asked first.  _

 

**Well, if you must know...**

 

_ Baka.  _

 

**I got it.**

 

Naruto’s heart stopped. Sasuke got it. He got the role. And Naruto got the other role. And they got the leading roles. His brain shut down. They would perform a pas de deux in front people. In front of an audience. 

 

_ Me too.  _

 

Neither dancer made a move to type. Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking. Was he happy? Was he upset? Naruto didn't waste time dwelling on it. Instead he shut off his phone and tossed it on his couch. 

 

“Kiba!” Naruto shouted. He heard a grunt and then trudging down the hallway. A sleepy and pissed off Kiba stood with a blanket wrapped around him. 

 

“Oi, what's the matter?”

 

“I got the role.”

 

Kiba’s eyebrows rose and suddenly he looked more awake than before. 

 

“Oh. Congratulations, baka,” Kiba said, yawning at the end of his sentence. 

 

“Why are you even tired? It's,” Naruto looked at the clock on the far wall. “only three.”

 

Kiba got a faraway look in his eye, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

“Hinata.”

 

Naruto scrunched his face. “Ew, dude. C’mon.”

 

“She's amazing in bed!”

 

“Kiba!”

 

“She is!”

 

“I don't care!”

 

“You wanted to know!”

 

“You didn't have to continue!”

 

Kiba turned on his heel and stomped down the hallway. 

 

“At least I've gotten some!”

 

Naruto flinched.  _ Ouch _ . He watched as Kiba locked himself away in his room, his mind chipping at what Kiba just said. He was still a virgin, yes. But.. maybe that’ll change soon. He flushed, thinking of jet black hair traveling down his body, caressing and tickling him as thin lips made a journey to the ultimate destination. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably where he stood. He needed help. 

 

……….

 

“Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!” Ino shouted. She stood up from where she was sitting on the stage, beckoning the two dancers closer. “You guys can sit down wherever.” Naruto looked around until he decided to sit in the front row, Sasuke settling down beside him. 

 

“Now, I know the cast is bigger than just you two, but Lee and I agreed that we’ll work on your choreography and the others’ choreography separately and then integrate it in the end. Most of your appearances onstage are usually together, so it shouldn't be a problem,” Ino stated. “Since this decision is so last minute, I’ve contacted one of Lee’s colleagues to choreograph the others while Lee works with you two. Sound good?”

 

Both nodded. 

 

“Good,” Ino walked over to the side of the stage where her notes were placed on a small table. “Today is just talking so don't worry about that just yet.”

 

Naruto silently thanked the heavens. Ino walked offstage and over to him and Sasuke, looking over her notes with a slight furrow in her brow. She looked up with a smile. 

 

“Chemistry,” Naruto reddened in his cheeks. Sasuke was unmoving beside him. Ino sensed tension and continued. “Your guys’ compatibility is the highest I've ever seen with people who’ve never danced together before. It was impressive.”

 

Naruto smiled and risked a glance toward the raven beside him. He wore a smile, too. 

 

“So, I know it might seem a little odd, but I'm kind of interested. What were you thinking in that moment?” Ino asked. She pulled a chair from beside the stage over to them, sitting down. 

 

Naruto’s breathing stopped. What does he say?  _ I just knew I wanted to kiss him, ya know?  _ Yeah, no. That wouldn't work. Thankfully, Sasuke spoke before he had to. 

 

“When I danced with him, I felt like I've danced with him before. It didn't seem awkward or strange. The way we moved felt more like a memory than something we were creating in the moment.”

 

Naruto snapped his head to the side, staring at Sasuke in disbelief.  _ Did he just say that?  _ Naruto felt his heart flutter violently in his chest, his stomach twisting in a way Naruto had never felt before. Sasuke looked ahead at Ino, seemingly not noticing Naruto’s influx. 

 

“Fascinating… I've never had someone tell me that before,” there was a drip in Ino’s tone. “And you, Naruto-kun?”

 

Naruto looked back to Ino, searching for the words to express that moment.  _ I'm nothing if not a poet _ , Naruto bickered with his own thoughts, thinking how untrue that proved to be. Sasuke’s voice still swam about his mind, low and sincere. He shook his head and forced himself to put a sentence together. 

 

“I-- um,” there was a panic rising in his chest. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. Sasuke must have known already that Naruto felt  _ things  _ for him. He shook his head, relaxing just a little bit. “It was the same for me and more, I think.”

 

He stopped to search the eyes of Ino. They were encouraging and eager. He cleared his throat before looking over to Sasuke who looked back at him in unspoken curiosity. He got lost in those eyes as he spoke. 

 

“I felt,” he paused to find the right word, flicking his eyes from onyx orb to onyx orb. “comfort... in Sasuke’s hold.”

 

There was a darkening in those charcoal eyes that shook Naruto down to what stabilized him, a violent tremor bounding through his chest.  _ Please tell me this means you want me.  _ Naruto blinked and spoke slowly. 

 

“My name was called, and I felt nervous, but when his hands grabbed my waist it was like, all of a sudden.. I felt okay,” their gazes were locked, breaths synced. Ino faded away and all that existed were their eyes, warm and telling. 

 

“And as we danced, I felt protected. I wasn't scared that something would go wrong because I knew he had everything under control. He made it feel exhilarating and… sensual,” Naruto mentally winced as the word left his mouth, knowing it sounded a lot better in his head. “I would dance that dance a million times more and never once get bored.”

 

Silence met the end of Naruto’s spiel. Sasuke’s eyes unwavering, Ino plucking away at the situation in awe.

 

“Yeah,” Sasuke’s voice penetrated the still air. “I think I would agree.”

 

Blue eyes glazed over. 

 

“That's amazing. Really,” Ino said, jotting a few words on the papers strewn across her lap. “Is there anything else?” When neither boy replied she chuckled. 

 

“Okay then! Let's talk about rehearsals.”

  
Naruto tried to look interested. He did. But all he could think about were those dark simmering eyes and the promises that lay behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrrrryyyy!!! I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I've decided to save the time skip for the next chapter. I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter so kudos and comment:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER!! 
> 
> I know it took forever, but it's finally done. I experienced some major writer's block, so I apologize. But please enjoy the last chappie of A Dancer's Etiquette :)

Many months of strenuous training, rehearsing, studies, and sporting a consistent boner for Sasuke left Naruto frustrated and tired as hell. He sunk into his bed as much as he could, contracting and relaxing his sore muscles therapeutically. His body screamed in agony every night after rehearsal, squeezing out every last ounce of energy he had. 

 

He sighed heavily and pulled the covers tightly around his shoulders, savoring the little time he had to sleep due to his packed schedule. He hadn't been seeing a lot of Kiba lately. Partly because he was busy himself and partly because Kiba was constantly banging Hinata. Naruto winced at the image. 

 

His breaths began to even ou,t and he was on the precipice of sleep when he heard a knock on the door. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He lifted his head to check the time on his digital clock. 1:30.  _ What the hell? _

 

He considered ignoring it, dreading the moment the cool air would hit his very warm and very sore body. He groaned, deciding to open the door when he heard another knock. He pulled the covers back as if ripping off a band-aid, hissing when his feet landed on the freezing hardwood floor. He scurried to the front door clad in only his orange boxers and plain white tee, painfully missing the comfort of his bed. He yanked the door open with fervor. 

 

“Oi, it's 1:30 in the--” Naruto’s words were cut short when his eyes settled upon dark hair and pale skin. “--morning.”

 

“Sorry, Naruto-kun. I know this is weird but I needed a place to stay and I had nowhere else to go.”

 

Naruto stood stunned in the threshold of his apartment, goosebumps rising on his arms from the icy breeze drifting in. He shivered. 

 

“Of course. Come on in, it's freezing out there,” he ushered the taller man into his apartment, closing the door behind them. The two men stood there in awkward silence for a little while, both analyzing the situation tentatively. 

 

“So, um, I don't mean to be a dick, but what happened?” Naruto said, breaking the silence that grew between them. The other man snorted. 

 

“Let’s just say my apartment was occupied.”

 

Confusion flooded Naruto at the statement.  _ What could be going on over there?  _ Realization dawned over him instantly. He chuckled before waving him over toward his room, walking down the hall. 

 

“They fuck like bunnies, ne, Neji-kun?” Naruto walked into his room turning around to study lavender eyes. Another snort. 

 

“Try being around it 24/7,” Naruto’s nose scrunched up in sympathy. 

 

“My heart goes out to you.”

 

“Much needed,” Neji replied dryly, looking around the small room. “You have a nice place.”

 

Naruto followed Neji’s eyesight around the room, offhandedly noting that he had dusting to do. 

 

“Thanks. You’ve never been here, huh?” Naruto asked, trying to recall a time Neji was over. His brain produced nothing. 

 

“I was here to pick up Kiba once,” a small smile graced Neji’s lips. “I scared him half to death. I wanted to make sure his intentions with Hinata-chan were long term.”

 

Remembrance plagued Naruto’s features. 

 

“Kiba came home with a tail between his legs, heh,” Naruto replied, reaching into his closet where he pulled out spare sheets and a pillow. “These are for you. Do you need help setting up out there?” 

 

“No, I think I'll manage. Thanks for this.”

 

“No problem, dattebayo!”

 

Neji shook his head with a small grin on his face. “Right. Ja ne, Naruto-kun.”

 

Naruto smiled. “Ja ne.”

 

……….

 

A chime from his phone jerked him awake from his mournfully blissful sleep. He groggily sat up, feeling around his nightstand with blind hands. He picked the device up, rubbing his eyes in order to see the words on the brightly lit screen. 

 

**Morning, dobe.**

 

Naruto smiled, suddenly more awake than before.

 

_ Teme.  _

 

**Sleep well?**

 

_ Like a baby.  _

 

Naruto’s smile widened. 

 

**Busy this morning?**

 

Blond eyebrows drew together. 

 

_ Not until rehearsal.  _

 

**Good, so open your door.**

 

A knock. Two knocks. Silence. 

 

Naruto’s eyes widened before he jumped out of his bed in panic, looking around his room quickly for something decent to wear. He shoved a clean pair of joggers on swiftly before standing in front of his mirror. He ran his hand through his messy hair a few times, taming the unruly mane. His ears perked up at the sound of the door opening.  _ Neji! _

 

He dashed out of his room and down the hall, skidding to a halt at the sight of Neji in nothing but a pair of boxers, chest bare for the world to see. His eyes moved up and to the side until they settled on confused onyx. His voice refused to function in any useful way. 

 

“Naruto. I was just meeting your friend,” Neji smirked and looked the raven up and down. “Sasuke, was it?”

 

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as Sasuke’s eyebrows rose. “Hn. And you are?”

 

“Hyuuga Neji.”

 

“Neji-”

 

“Naruto’s friend?” Sasuke asked, more like a statement. 

 

“Something like that,” Neji smirked. 

 

“Just my friend,” Naruto blurted. Sasuke’s eyes moved to his. 

 

“Good,” Sasuke said, walking into the apartment. “I'll be in your room.”

 

Naruto’s mind short circuited as Sasuke passed by him, that familiar scent wafting through his nose. 

 

“Uh.. Neji-kun. Will you be alright going back to your place?”

 

Neji sauntered over to him, smirk still resident on his face. “I wouldn't be opposed to you coming with me.” Naruto gagged. 

 

“What's gotten into you?” Naruto backed up into the wall behind him as Neji encroached on his personal space. 

 

“I've been thinking,” Neji whispered, body mere inches from his own. “You’ve never been with anyone. Why is that?”

 

“No reason.”

 

“Now, I know that's not true.”

 

“I have no reason to be with anyone.”

 

“You've never wanted to be with another person in that way?” Neji’s body was practically pressed up against his, breath blowing against his cheek. 

 

“What way?”

 

“You know.”

 

“No, I don't. Please leave,” Naruto put his hands on Neji’s chest and pushed him away firmly. “I have company.”

 

“Think about it,” Neji backed away. “Naru-chan.”

 

Naruto almost slapped him but refrained, watching him throw his clothes on and leave, smirk still resident on Neji’s face. He sighed when the door shut behind the long-haired man, running his hand through his blond tresses.  _ Sasuke.  _

 

He smiled slightly, walking to his room. He opened the closed door, heart double thumping at the sight. Sasuke was curled up in the center of his bed, hair fanned out on his pillow. His hands rested at the front of his relaxed face, fingers twitching every so often. Naruto padded in, sitting down on the bed with eyes trained on Sasuke’s sleeping form. 

 

He rose his hand and settled it on Sasuke’s shoulder, gently shaking. “Sasuke, wake up.”

 

“‘M too tired,” the raven mumbled. Naruto chuckled. 

 

“Wanna talk when you wake up?”

 

“Mhm..” Sasuke rolled over until his face was pressed into Naruto’s torso. “Sleep.”

 

Naruto blushed deeply, fingers itching to bury themselves in those dark strands. So he did. His fingers never felt more comfortable, he thought. A moan fell from those thin, rosy lips and Naruto had to suppress everything in him not to throw Sasuke down and kiss him senseless. He shook his head, running his fingers through thick hair. 

 

“Move over, Sasu..”

 

Sasuke inched over sloppily, making room for Naruto to squeeze in underneath the blankets. He watched as Sasuke’s chest rose and fell rhythmically to the beat of his breath. How his eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks. How his eyebrows quirked with the events of his dream. Naruto had to stifle a laugh of content. 

 

He wondered what it would be like to fall asleep like that every night. And with that thought in his head, he slipped away with Onyx behind his eyelids. 

 

……….

 

“Naruto,” a low voice in his ear. “Naruto, we have rehearsal in an hour.”

 

Tan eyelids revealed blue orbs tiredly, blinking open with hesitance. His eyes focused on Sasuke’s face inches from his own. Sasuke’s hand slid off of his shoulder from where it shook his body awake. He watched it fall to Sasuke’s side slowly. He blinked up at the raven. 

 

“Thanks,” Naruto whispered. 

 

“No problem,” his voice was low. So low and resonant. It broke Naruto in half. 

 

“Why are you here, Sasuke?” Sasuke looked down before sitting up in the bed, fingers rubbing at his temple.  

 

“I guess I owe you an explanation.”

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“You deserve it,” Sasuke looked back at Naruto with worried eyes. “You deserve it,” He repeated it in a whisper, eyes looking deeply into Naruto’s. Naruto’s eyes widened and they sat like that for a while. In silence. Naruto’s heart beat hard in his ear as Sasuke made a move to speak. 

 

“I've reached a revelation… of sorts,” Sasuke started slowly. He turned back to stare into stunned, blue eyes. “That you’ve become the most important person in my life.”

 

Cloud Nine. That's where Naruto was.  _ This must be a dream.  _ His breath stuttered out of him raggedly as he sat up, his eyes level with Sasuke’s. “Sasu-”

 

Sasuke rose his hand to touch his finger against Naruto’s lips. His hand then moved forward to caress the side of his face gently. “I auditioned for this production on a whim, but it was the best impulse I've ever made. You changed me that day, and I never want to live a life without you in it. You're the light when there is none.”

 

Sasuke’s face inched toward his until only a breath remained between their lips. 

 

“Naru-chan.” Their lips met. 

 

Naruto jerked awake. 

 

A dream. It was all a dream. He let out a long, shaky breath, hand running through his hair. He turned his head to the side to study Sasuke’s sleeping face. He should have known it wasn't real. Sasuke could never look at him in that way. It was all wishful thinking. All of those moments he classified as flirting was just friendly commentary. He couldn't brainwash himself anymore than he already had. He sighed. 

 

Rather loudly. 

 

Sasuke shifted, his eyelids fluttering open drearily. Those charcoal eyes settled upon his own in slight confusion and slight worry. 

 

“Ohayo,” Sasuke murmured. Naruto chuckled, looking over Sasuke’s shoulder at the digital clock. 

 

“It's 1 o’clock, Sasuke,” Naruto replied, settling back down. He looked up at the taller man with curious eyes. Sasuke understood the look and sighed. 

 

“My brother’s in town. He came over to see me,” Sasuke said. “He was being a prude, so I left and came here. I hope that's alright.”

 

Naruto smiled. “Of course it's alright. As long as it's alright with you…” Naruto trailed off. Sasuke’s eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Of course it's alright with me. I wouldn't have come if it wasn't.”

 

“Well, I can be a prude, too,” Naruto explained, looking into Sasuke’s eyes. 

 

“Hn. My brother exceeds all when it comes to being a dick,” Sasuke snorted, turning his head to look up at the ceiling. “And you're not a prude, Naruto. Our personalities clash well, so don't worry.”

 

A burst of pride flowed through his chest at the statement, his smile overcoming his face. “Really?”

 

Sasuke looked over to him, smile playing at his lips. He then looked back up, eyes closing. “Hn.”

 

“Teme.” Naruto chuckled. “Oi, don't go back to sleep. We have rehearsal in a couple hours.”

 

“Dobe, I'm not sleeping,” Sasuke replied with his eyes still closed. “I'm saving my eyes from your hideous smile.”

 

“Teme!” Naruto moved to push Sasuke out of the bed but the raven was too quick. He caught Naruto’s wrists and pushed him back so that he hovered over him. 

 

“What was that, Na-ru-to?” Sasuke purred, mouth inches away from his own. Naruto’s breath hitched noticeably eliciting a smirk from the taller man. Sasuke moved a fraction closer, breath beating against Naruto’s lips. “That's what I thought.”

 

He pushed away from the blond, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Naruto lay stunned, breath coming back to him in broken waves. 

 

……….

 

“Opening night, and the house is full!” Ino shouted excitedly to the cast that gathered at the back of the stage. An enthusiastic chatter rose among the dancers. “I want you guys to know how proud I am to be your director, and I'm sure Shika would say the same if he were back here.”

 

Naruto’s smile widened at Ino’s words. Nothing could explain how happy he was to have been apart of that production up till then. It was a miracle that he got it in the first place. He looked over at his partner who’s eyes were fixed on Ino. And he couldn't possibly think of any other person he would've wanted to do it with. Sasuke was smart, talented, and sex on a stick. Of course Naruto wanted him. Of course he-- Naruto’s eyes widened. 

 

Loved him? Was that it? After all those months of getting to know each other? After dancing in those strong arms each and every rehearsal? After dreaming those vivid dreams about him? That was love, right? That's what drove Naruto’s desire to see him every second of every day? That's what drove him to his wits end when he was around the other man? And this is what love feels like, right? This is what sexual desire does to a person? 

 

He smiled before he turned back to Ino. Yes. 

 

“Break a leg, everyone!” Lee spoke over them. “Make me proud!”

 

And then the lights went down. 

 

……….

 

That was his queue. He had to be onstage. He looked up and saw Sasuke on the other side of the stage, also taking his mark. Naruto took a deep breath before he nodded. This was the moment he had been whipping his ass off for. He couldn't screw up. 

 

The music started. He ran onstage breathlessly, already laying his heart out for the audience to see. He executed the first few movements with practiced ease, energy outlining every brush of his leg. Then Sasuke emerged from the shadows and grabbed hold of him. Naruto looked up to acknowledge Sasuke’s presence, eyes locking with mutual fervor.

 

Naruto allowed Sasuke to lead him across the empty stage. It was second nature to Naruto now. He didn't have to think about the moves. Just Sasuke, and how it felt to be with him in that moment. His touch ignited a fire within him and his body heat caused goosebumps to appear on Naruto’s skin. 

 

Yes, this was most definitely love. The way Naruto felt to be carried by the raven. The way it felt to just be next to him. Naruto’s heart pounded in his ears as Sasuke dipped him down. He never felt so cared for. Not by Kiba. Not by Sakura. Not by Neji. Sasuke was the only one who could make him feel like he was the most important in the world. 

 

And as they performed together on that stage, Naruto felt his world come to life. He felt it enlighten as Sasuke ripped him away from reality and into his arms. But it couldn't last forever. They were offstage in an instant. 

 

Naruto stood with his back to Sasuke. He couldn't face him now. Not with that raw look in his eyes. Sasuke would see right through him. He curled in on himself already regretting his feelings towards Sasuke. Why did it have to be like that? Why him? The guy who is so closed off? Naruto shook his head. He heard footsteps retreating. Exhaling through his nose, he turned and headed toward the dressing room with a heavy chest. 

 

……….

 

“What a successful night, guys!” Ino shouted excitedly over the cast. They had all come together at the end of the show, everyone clapping excitedly. “Everyone loved it! I can't tell you how proud I am of you guys. There were a few minor details that Lee will go over with you before the next show, but overall it was absolutely fantastic.

 

“You are all dismissed!” Ino smiled widely at everyone as they filed out. Naruto followed the flow of the crowd until he ended up on the sidewalk outside of the theatre, duffel bag thrown over his head, strap across his chest. 

 

He couldn't shake that feeling off of him. The feeling that he bit off more than he could chew with Sasuke. Constantly asking him to hang out. Always texting him. He didn't give Sasuke room to breathe. He sighed. He knew he had to break away from it before it got to be too much for Sasuke. His shut his eyes tightly. He wouldn't be able to bare it. 

 

“Dobe.”

 

Naruto snapped his eyes open and turned around to see Sasuke’s worried face not ten inches away from his. His heart pounded in his chest as Sasuke stepped an inch closer. “Are you okay? You left without saying goodbye.”

 

Naruto turned his head to the side, eyes downcast. “I’m fine, dattebayo,” he tried to fake a smile, but he knew Sasuke could see his soul with just a glance. 

 

“You’re not. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Sasuke…”

 

“Naruto.”

 

Naruto looked up, his resistance slowly fading away. Sasuke’s face was just too close. His voice was too low. His breath was too warm. His scent… 

 

Naruto could feel water behind his eyes, could feel his face heating up. He quickly turned around before Sasuke could see. “Don’t worry, Sasuke. I’m just a little tired.”

 

Naruto could feel Sasuke’s questioning gaze on the back of his head, but he didn’t push for answers. Naruto just looked straight ahead, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. “Ja ne.”

 

Naruto ran out into the street and quickly flagged down a taxi, hopping inside when a driver stopped. Only then did he let the rest of his tears fall down freely. Quiet, broken sobs escaped his mouth as Sasuke became a figment behind him. 

 

……….

 

It got worse and worse for Naruto show after show after show. Every time Sasuke put his hands on him, his world collapsed a little bit more. Every time their eyes met, it was like a thousand needles. But Naruto didn't know how to get close to Sasuke without wanting more. It was torture.

 

It was bad to the extent of affecting their performance which Ino brought up to Naruto after several shows.

 

“Naruto-kun, can I talk to you for a sec?” Ino said, approaching the blond. Naruto looked up from where he was putting his things away. 

 

“What's up?” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“I wanted to know if there was anything wrong between you and Sasuke. Everything was great opening night, but then something changed. Are you okay?” Ino asked. Naruto felt sand bury into his chest. 

 

“I’m-” he cleared his throat. “I'm fine. Everything’s fine.”

 

Ino rose an eyebrow. “I don't want to pry, so I won't but whatever it is, fix it.”

 

She turned on her heel and left behind a suffering Naruto.

 

……….

 

_ Meet me at the studio in an hour.  _

 

**Naruto.**

 

_ Don't ask questions. Just… Just be there. Okay? _

 

**Yeah. Yeah, I'll be there.**

 

……….

 

The blond tapped his feet insistently on the hardwood floor of his studio as he waited for the door to open. Although the heater was blasting, Naruto pulled his coat tighter around his torso. 

 

He was nervous. 

 

He hadn't had a real conversation with Sasuke since opening night. He hadn't even really had a good look at him since then. When Sasuke walked through that door, what would he do? Cry? Smile? He shut his eyes, using only his ears to tell him if Sasuke had arrived. Nothing. He groaned in annoyance, checking the watch on his left wrist. 12:13. Two more minutes. 

 

His eyes drifted back over to the door. The stark darkness made the moment seem surreal as an image of himself broke into his mind. He chuckled at the lost puppy look on his face, whiskers enhancing the vision. Why was he so nervous? 

 

The door creaked open. He eyes widened. He winced at his enthusiasm.  _ Why am I so happy to see him?  _ Sasuke wore a thin white tee that clutched to his broad chest invitingly. His mouth salivated until he remembered why he called Sasuke to meet him. The raven walked further into the studio, stopping a few feet in front of the shorter dancer. 

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was breathy. “What's going on?”

 

Naruto inhaled. “I'm sorry.”

 

Naruto couldn't gauge Sasuke’s reaction, the room was too dark. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Opening night.”

 

There was silence between them. All that was heard was the light rain beating against the window. Naruto’s breath hitched when he heard Sasuke approach him. 

 

“You did nothing wrong.”

 

“That's not true-”

 

“You did  _ nothing _ wrong,” Sasuke’s voice was louder now and closer to his face. His proximity caused goosebumps to raise along his skin. “Naruto, look at me.”

 

Naruto hadn't noticed that his eyes were trained on the floor. He rose his head to look into charcoal stars. 

 

“I need to know,” Sasuke stepped even closer. “What do you think of me?”

 

Blond eyebrows furrowed. “I don't understa-”

 

“What do you  _ think _ of me?”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened as he realized what he asked. His cheeks heated as words flooded his brain.  _ What do I say? Tell me what I say! _

 

“Naru-”

 

“I love you.”

 

He didn't want to say it. He didn't want it to come out like that. But it did. He said it. He couldn't back out now. It's over. Naruto could see Sasuke’s face better now that they were closer. He couldn't tell anything by his expression.  _ What is he thinking?  _ Tears began to push their way to the surface.  _ Why now? Kami, why now?  _ He wasn't ready to lose him. His face scrunched up in what he assumed was a really unattractive sight. He sniffled and brought his hand up to rub at his face. 

 

“I'm sorry,” a flurry of tears fell down his cheeks. “I'm sorry.”

 

He pushed his way past Sasuke and ran toward the door with a hand pressed against his mouth.  _ The door. The door.  _ He needed to leave. To get away from Sasuke. He couldn't look into those eyes anymore. He felt himself falling apart as the door seemed to get further and further away from him.  _ No, please.  _

 

He never made it to the door. He felt those arms again. He felt them wrap under his arms and around his chest. Felt Sasuke’s own chest pressing against his back. His sobs didn't stop. They grew louder until his throat hurt and his knees gave out. He hunched over on the floor with Sasuke behind him, his large hands rubbing over his abdomen. 

 

“Shh. Naruto. You're fine,” Sasuke whispered into his ear lowly. The raven kissed his neck and in the chaos of his own weeping, Naruto flushed as those lips travelled up and down the column of his neck. 

 

Eventually, his cries died down until only occasional hiccups escaped his body. He allowed himself to melt into Sasuke’s chest. To be close, just that one time. He allowed himself to be selfish. Just that once. 

 

“Naru-chan,” Sasuke whispered. His voice was watery. Naruto’s eyes widened as he felt the undeniable pressure of tears on his naked neck. He quickly turned in Sasuke’s arms. 

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice was hoarse. “Why are you crying?” Sasuke gave a half hearted chuckle. 

 

“You really don't understand how much you affect me, do you?” 

 

Naruto’s eyebrows drew together. 

 

“When the person you love breaks down, it's normal to want to cry with them.”

 

_ Love?  _ Blue orbs widened and his heart double thumped in his chest.  _ Love?  _ His chest pressed tightly as his mind continued to process Sasuke’s words.  _ Love? _

 

“You… you love me?” Naruto spoke tentatively, waiting for those thin, rosy lips to move. They didn't. All Sasuke did was move forward until Naruto was on his back, Sasuke’s firm thighs on either side of his hips. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head. Naruto gazed into Sasuke’s still red eyes. They glossed over as lightning flashed and illuminated his face. He leaned down until his mouth was pressed against Naruto’s ear. 

 

“I do,” breath fluttered down and over his neck. The weight inside Naruto’s chest seemed to suddenly disappear as those two words flew around his head.  _ I do. I do. That's all I need.  _ He turned his head to the side to study Sasuke’s profile.  _ The man I love. Please don't be a dream.  _ A smile broke across his face as he realized what it all meant.  _ He loves me. He loves me! Oh Kami, oh Kami!  _

 

“You love me then,” Naruto whispered. Those pale, pink lips turned upward. 

 

“I love you. Yes,” Sasuke clarified, still smiling. The blond’s smile widened in turn. 

 

“Say it again.”

 

“I love you, Naruto.”

 

“Again.”

 

A throaty laugh. “I love you,” a kiss to his nose. “U,” his forehead. “Zu,” his temples. “Ma,” his cheeks. “Ki-” his chin. “San.”

 

And finally Sasuke let his lips settle upon Naruto’s awaiting mouth. In that moment, Naruto surrendered himself to the term “cheesy” when all he could think of were fireworks. Sasuke lips tasted of pomegranates and tea. Naruto whimpered as the flavors flooded his senses. The kiss was short and tender and everything a first kiss should have been. It was everything Naruto never experienced. It was everything he’d never expected. It was bright and held promises for the future. It made him feel special and loved, and like he was someone who Sasuke cared for. 

 

Naruto rose up onto his elbows to put pressure on his lover’s lips. Those sweet lips… 

 

“Naru-chan,” Sasuke pulled away from the kiss with a smack, his eyes closed tightly. “There's no way I’ll be able to control myself if this continues.”

 

Naruto’s eyes hardened in determination. “I want this. I want you.”

 

Onyx orbs flicked up sharply to oceanic waters in shock and…  _ lust? Desire?  _ Naruto felt his body respond and he closed his eyes to regain composure. His breaths grew closer together as Sasuke put his hand on his thigh and stroked upward toward his chest. 

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said. It was then that Naruto realized that he would never get enough of his name on Sasuke’s tongue. “You’re sure? About this?”

 

Naruto opened his eyes to stare into those pools of darkness. “Sasu, I’ve been hard for you since the moment we met.”

 

Heat flooded Naruto’s vision as Sasuke’s face filled with possession and need. Something akin to a growl let loose from Sasuke’s mouth as he came down and claimed Naruto’s lips in a bruising kiss. Naruto whined into the kiss as he pressed his entire body upwards and into Sasuke’s hard frame. The raven’s large hands squeezed between Naruto and the floor to press against him even harder. 

 

Sasuke dominated the kiss, tongue and teeth clashing in a battle of sexual desire. Sasuke’s pink appendage wove into Naruto’s cavern, exploring the undiscovered land. Naruto’s jaw fell slack as he fought with Sasuke’s tongue. His throbbing member acquired full hardness in a matter of seconds as the taller man stimulated him orally. 

 

They finally broke away in a lack of air, both staring into each other's eyes like that was the last time they’d see one another. The blue eyed dancer licked his dry lips as Sasuke sat back to rip his shirt off. It wasn't the first time he’d seen Sasuke’s naked torso. He'd often take his shirt off during rehearsals, but now Naruto had the chance to enjoy it openly. And to ogle. And to  _ touch.  _ And touch he did. 

 

He brought his hands up and placed them tentatively on Sasuke’s defined abs. His fingers danced around the raven’s navel before coming up to flick the pads of his thumbs across pink nipples. Sasuke’s skin rippled as a moan fell from his lips, his body leaning into Naruto’s hands. Naruto knew Sasuke could feel his ever growing cock against his ass, but somehow it turned him on knowing that Sasuke knew how affected he was by him. 

 

“Sasuke…” Naruto breathed out as his hands roamed Sasuke’s upper body. He was thoroughly enjoying himself until his wrists were caught by the taller man’s hands. Naruto flicked his eyes up to Sasuke’s in question.  _ Why? _

 

“Your shirt,” Sasuke smirked. “And maybe then we could get a little more… comfortable.”

 

Sasuke leaned down again, their arms squeezed in between them as he whispered into the blond’s ear. “You would like that, ne? Na-ru-to?” Naruto's breath hitched. “Would you moan as my bare chest rubbed against yours? Would you beg for more?” The blond's breath sped. “Beg, Naruto. Beg for more.”

 

Naruto couldn't. He couldn't even speak. He couldn't move, couldn't think. His hips stuttered on the ground as he refrained from thrusting up. “What's wrong, Naru-chan? Too embarrassed?” He nodded. “It's just you and me, ‘Ru,” Sasuke spoke softly. Scarred cheeks tinted with a blush. He turned his head to the side. He felt a smile against his cheek. “You're hard,” Sasuke stated bluntly. 

 

The shorter man was beet red at that point. “Sasu-” he broke it off with a moan as Sasuke sucked his earlobe into his mouth, licking and biting softly. He arched up into Sasuke’s chest, his hips aching from what was in between. He assessed what little restraint he had to remain quiet. That was before the man above him rutted into his cock roughly before raising his hips and breaking contact. Naruto shouted as his hips tried to jerk up into Sasuke’s, but he was too far away. 

 

“T- teme,” Naruto breathed out. His head hovered above the ground, so he let it fall down roughly. Sasuke was a snake above him. 

 

“I'm waiting, dobe,” Sasuke face was soft. It wasn't demanding or authoritative. It was almost encouraging. It threw Naruto off. But it also made him feel comfortable. He exhaled shakily. 

 

“Sa- Sasuke,” Naruto pleaded as he shut his eyes tightly. “Please. Please, touch me. I'm-”

 

Pale fingers grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head, those slim lips diving and sucking vehemently on his nipple. Naruto could do nothing but scream as his back arched up and into Sasuke’s face, his hands twining into those dark tresses. His breath came out in short pants as Sasuke lavished his chest with his wondrous tongue. Sasuke’s hands gripped his hips tightly. Naruto moaned at the image of purplish bruises on his body caused by Sasuke’s rough handling. 

 

“Sasu… Sasu…” his name was a mantra on Naruto’s lips. “Please, nngh. Please, Sasuke.”

 

Sasuke came up from Naruto’s abused nipple. “What do you want? Tell me, Naru.”

 

Naruto stopped to stare up at Sasuke’s face. Those eager eyes. His cherry red lips. His tinted cheeks. He  _ wanted  _ Sasuke. He wanted to be  _ his _ . He wanted to be connected with him in every possible way. He wanted nothing to separate them. He smiled up at him. “I want you to take me, Sasuke. I'm yours.”

 

The raven’s hands tightened on his hips as a soft moan ripped from his throat. His head hung.

 

“You have no idea how long I've waited for those words,” Sasuke said lowly. His hands went up to caress Naruto’s whiskered face, his fingers nudging into his soft, blond hair. Naruto turned his head to kiss his palm, his head beginning to feel dizzy and light. He almost felt drunk off of Sasuke’s touch. 

 

“It’s my first time,” Naruto whispered into his hand. 

 

“It’ll be alright,” Sasuke brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes. 

 

“I love you, Sasuke.”

 

“I love you, too. So much.”

 

Sasuke slid his hands down to the button of Naruto’s jeans with finality. Naruto’s heartbeat quickened in his chest as his zipper was pulled down slowly. 

 

Sasuke’s hands stopped. “We can stop anytime.” Naruto shook his head, urging him to continue. He did. 

 

“Ne, Sasuke,” Naruto said with a hoarse voice. Sasuke looked up but didn't stop.

 

“Hn?” He tugged at Naruto’s pants. The blond rose his hips to facilitate. 

 

“Why do you say my name so much?” Sasuke stopped short, his hands warm from where they rested on his knees. He smiled before resuming his task. 

 

“You think I say your name too much?” Naruto’s pants were off now, Sasuke’s hands travelling up to massage his calfs. 

 

“Well, I- I-” Sasuke chuckled. 

 

“You're cute, Naru,” Sasuke said, his hands working into Naruto’s legs. A blush painted his cheeks while he moaned when Sasuke kneaded a particularly soft area. He let his head roll to the side, his body given up completely to the man above him. 

 

“I'm constantly telling myself that this isn't real,” Sasuke started. His hands began to slow their movements. “I never thought I'd find anyone like you. I never thought anyone could be this caring, this…” Sasuke met Naruto’s eyes. “…special. To me.”

 

Naruto’s eyes widened. 

 

“I say your name so much to remind myself that you're real. That you're mine now,” Sasuke’s hands stopped altogether. “Is that okay with you?”

 

He didn't want to admit that it was more than okay with him. He didn't want to reveal that when he said his name so lovingly and with that  _ tone,  _ he was turned on. So he settled by saying yes. Sasuke smiled that sexy smile of his before running his hands up his legs until his fingers dipped beneath the hem of his boxer briefs. He gave Naruto another assuring smile before he pulled them down in one swift movement. 

 

Blue eyes were hidden behind clenched eyelids as Naruto waited for Sasuke’s voice. He shot his eyes open as Sasuke came down to nuzzle into his hip. “You're perfect, Naruto. Don't worry.”

 

Naruto let out a shaky exhale before he nodded. He relaxed against the hardwood floor, completely giving himself up to the raven above him. Naruto swore the room collapsed around him when he felt Sasuke’s warm lips on the tip of his dick. His cheeks filled with heat as those lips dragged along the length of his member. He squeezed his eyes shut, refraining from jerking his hips up.  _ I’ve never felt so damn good… _

 

Sasuke smirked and got up so that he stood over Naruto. The blond let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Sasuke broke contact with his shaft. However, he didn't have time to think on it before mile-long legs filled his vision.  _ Oh, dear Jesus. So many muscles.  _ Sasuke smirked down at him before tugging off his boxer briefs as well. Naruto gaped up at Sasuke’s perfectly cut, circumcised cock.  _ That's… that's a perfect penis.  _ He suddenly felt even more self conscious. He shook his head.  _ No, Sasuke said not to worry.  _

 

Sasuke came down on his knees in front of the shorter man, his dark hair falling around his face. “Don't be scared. I'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as possible,” Sasuke sat in between Naruto's tan legs. “Although it’s my first time, too.”

 

Naruto’s previous thoughts were wiped from his mind as those words left Sasuke’s perfect mouth. “Wait. Seriously?” 

 

Sasuke quirked his head to the side. “Yes. Of course.”

 

“Well. I mean… I assumed that…” 

 

“That everyone chases after me?” Sasuke interrupted. Naruto blushed. 

 

“Well…”

 

“I've never been with anyone before. You're my first,” Sasuke looked down. “And hopefully my last.”

 

Naruto’s cheeks turned red. He envisioned the two of them together as older people, maybe in their thirties, still dancing with each other like it was their passion. He smiled at the thought before looking into darkness. “I’d like that.”

 

Thin lips stretched into a wide smile. “Good.”

 

Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto’s hips, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. Naruto felt goosebumps form along his arms and neck as Sasuke’s fingers pressed their mark into his hips. His breath quickened with impatience. 

 

“Sasuke, please,” Naruto said quietly. 

 

“Patience, baby,” Naruto blushed lightly as his dick twitched almost unnoticeably. But Sasuke noticed. He smirked. 

 

“Excited over a pet name?” Sasuke teased. Naruto’s eyes widened before he brought his hands up to cover his burning face.  _ Why does he have to be so  _ **_close_ ** _??  _ Naruto tried turning away but Sasuke’s hold tightened. “It's hot, Naru.”

 

Naruto stopped squirming.  _ Hot? As in, sexy?  _ He slowly let his hands drop. “H- hot?”

 

_ Kami, there's that smirk again.  _

 

“Hot. Sexy. Edible.”

 

Naruto’s widened.  _ E- edible?  _ Sasuke pushed Naruto’s legs apart a little more, his hands squeezing the firm flesh of tan, inner thighs. The young raven let one of his hands dance along Naruto’s abdomen until two of his fingers stopped in front of an open mouth. “Suck.”

 

The shorter man hesitated, his brain working overtime.  _ Better this than his dick. Although I'd enjoy myself, he'd push me away before I even opened my mouth.  _ He exhaled through his nose shakily before letting his face relax, his jaw dropping for slim fingers to settle on his tongue. They did. Closing his mouth, Naruto let his tongue weave around Sasuke’s index and middle finger, his cheeks hollowing and his eyes closing. Soft moans fell over his body, his skin prickling at the sound. His teeth softly grazed Sasuke’s fingers as he continued sucking. “Mm, Naruto.”

 

He felt his chest fill with warmth knowing that he was pleasuring his lover. That he was pleasuring Sasuke. He sucked more vehemently. 

 

“That's enough, Naruto,” Naruto snapped his eyes open as a deep blush overcame his face.  _ I already messed up.  _ Naruto released Sasuke’s fingers, his head turning to the side.  _ Fuck.  _

 

“As good as that felt,” Sasuke started breathlessly. “it only made me want to fuck you more.”

 

Naruto’s pulse stopped then, and he wondered if that was what death felt like. His mind short circuited as he flatlined. Sasuke was an angel above him. His dark angel. And like a man possessed, Naruto shot his arm up, grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck and pulled him down for a dirty kiss. Sasuke grunted in surprise but settled over Naruto, his mouth merging with his. It was quick but telling. Naruto pulled away, his lips remaining close to Sasuke’s.

 

“Please, Sasuke. It's been too long. It's been too long since I've wanted you. Since I've  _ needed  _ you. And I need you so bad. Please. Take me, Sasuke,” Naruto was almost sobbing his desires, his hips aching and squeezing in demand. Sasuke pushed closer to Naruto and pecked his lips once. Twice. Then he pushed away, his dry hand giving Naruto’s thigh once last assuring squeeze before his wet fingers came down to hover over the blond’s entrance. 

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, almost too quietly for the shorter man to hear. “If I hurt you, please tell me. I don't want you to keep quiet just for me. Understand?”

 

Naruto’s eyes softened.  _ He thinks he’ll hurt me?  _ He brought his hand up to stroke Sasuke’s pale cheek. “Sasuke, you won't hurt me.”

 

“Naru…”

 

“You  _ won’t  _ hurt me. Okay?” Sasuke eyes were unsure, but he nodded anyway before exhaling roughly through his open mouth. Naruto flinched outwardly as he felt moist fingers poke at his muscled rim. He winced at his reaction. Sasuke’s fingers pulled away instantly. “Do you want to stop?”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes. “No, ‘Suke. I was just surprised. Keep going.”

 

Sasuke nodded again before he returned his finger, this time with more pressure. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't  _ hate  _ the feeling. It was actually quite  _ enjoyable.  _ Sasuke’s finger dipped inside the tiniest bit before coming back up. The blond whined. 

 

“Hayaku,” Naruto gasped out. Sasuke looked up in amusement, but he did as told. He started to slowly push in his finger, the first digit going in fairly easily. Naruto winced at the intrusion, but the pain subsided quickly until only pleasure remained. Sasuke pushed until his finger was completely sheathed. Naruto focused his hazy eyes on Sasuke’s face.  _ He's flushed…  _

 

“You good?” Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'm good,” Naruto inhaled. “You can move.”

 

Sasuke's finger pulled out till only the tip remained inside before inching back in slowly. Naruto hissed inaudibly at the feeling, but, much like the first time, pleasure quickly overruled. Naruto briefly wondered why Sasuke hadn’t touched his cock yet. Was he waiting to be inside him? Was he nervous? Either way, Naruto’s dick protested. It was hard and pink against his stomach, shouting at Naruto for being so rudely ignored. Naruto empathized with his dick. 

 

Sasuke’s finger maintained a slow pace until Naruto was squirming where he laid. Sasuke wiggled his finger around every time he thrust it inside.  _ What is he-- _

 

“Aahhh!” Naruto arched back, his entire body tickling with pleasure.  _ What the hell was that!  _ He voiced his thoughts. 

 

“Wha- what was that?” His voice was breathy and strained. Sasuke put on that trademark smirk, his finger still moving. 

 

“Prostate, dobe. It's like what a G-spot is for girls,” Sasuke said, sounding highly informative. Naruto nodded in understanding before furrowing his eyebrows, his body still tingling. 

 

“Are you sure you've never done this before?” Naruto asked as he propped himself up in his elbows. Sasuke laughed throatily. 

 

“I’ve done my research,” and for some reason that turned Naruto on. 

 

“Add another,” Naruto smiled. “Please.”

 

Sasuke chuckled. “Of course.”

 

Naruto wasn't sure if it hurt or felt good. Maybe a mixture? Like sweet and spicy? All he could do was throw his head back, his mind jumbling at the feeling. The pain felt great. The pleasure felt unearthly. Sasuke would occasionally hit that bundle and nerves and Naruto would scream in response. His body ached deliciously. 

 

After a few minutes, Sasuke added another until three of his fingers were pumping in and out of the blond. Naruto sweated profusely, and Sasuke didn't look so good either. He felt bad that he couldn't do anything for him. Sasuke was making him feel all these things, and all he could do is watch. An idea lit up in his mind as Sasuke began to slow his fingers down. Naruto smirked up at Sasuke whose face showed confusion. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Sasuke asked, a smile beginning to appear on his face. Naruto’s smirk widened. 

 

“Wanna find out?” Naruto tried at sounding sexy. He thought he did well, based on the low growl that sounded from Sasuke’s throat. 

 

“Kami, yes,” Sasuke pulled his fingers out of Naruto who whined at the loss. He got over it quickly. Naruto rose from his elbows and onto his hands, effectively pushing Sasuke down and climbing on top of him. 

 

“It's my turn to make you feel good,” Naruto whispered seductively. Sasuke made a throaty sound before he grabbed Naruto’s torso with large hands.  

 

“You were doing great before…” Sasuke said breathily. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hands and pulled them away from his torso before he pinned them beside the raven’s head. 

 

“You sure about that?” 

 

And before Sasuke could come up with a reply, Naruto rose up onto his knees, positioned himself over Sasuke’s cock, and slammed himself down until his ass hit Sasuke’s balls. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

“Kami!”

 

Both dancers screamed as they arched their backs, their heads thrown back in ecstasy.  _ Fuck. Wow.  _ Naruto fell forward onto to Sasuke’s damp chest, his blond hair sticking up every which way. His hands loosened their grip on Sasuke’s wrists, his hands dragging up the taller man’s arms until they found purchase on Sasuke’s rapidly moving chest. He pushed himself up until his eyes were level with Sasuke’s hooded orbs.  _ He’s so sexy…  _

 

“Na- Naruto,” Sasuke’s voice was hoarse. “Are you-”

 

“Shh,” Naruto brought one of his hands up to push back Sasuke’s midnight strands, ignoring the ache in his ass. “I’m fine, teme. I know what I want. And that’s you.”

 

Sasuke’s lips quirked before he let his hands move to Naruto’s hair. “You’re perfect.”

 

Naruto’s face tingled with warmth. “I love you, ‘Suke.”

 

“I love you.”

 

With that, Naruto propped himself up on Sasuke’s chest with his hands. He inhaled before maneuvering his body upward until only the head of Sasuke’s cock remained in his passage. Exhaling, the shorter dancer let himself drop back into Sasuke’s lap harshly. Both men moaned and grunted as they found an easy pace for themselves. Soon enough, Sasuke was meeting Naruto’s ass with his own thrusts, his hands roughly gripping Naruto’s hips. 

 

Naruto shouted in pleasure while Sasuke grunted and groaned, his black bangs falling into his face with the exertion. Sasuke’s cock slammed into Naruto’s virgin hole with passion, the action becoming easier as precum flowed from Sasuke copiously. 

 

Naruto felt a pool of heat gather in the pit of his stomach.  _ Kami…  _ Naruto lifted his hand and stuck a finger in his mouth, lavishing it with his saliva. He pulled it out and brought it down to circle Sasuke’s dusky nipple slowly while still keeping the pace of their thrusts. Sasuke all but shouted. 

 

“Nngh, Naruto!” Sasuke let one of his hands move from Naruto’s hips to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the thick shaft firmly. One pump. Two pumps. Naruto abused Sasuke’s nipples and Sasuke handled Naruto’s crying dick. They thrusted until their thighs ached, until their cocks were raw. 

 

Naruto was close and he knew Sasuke was too. 

 

“Naru… Naru…” Sasuke moaned his name. “Kiss me, ‘Ru. Kiss me.”

 

Naruto gave one last flick of his fingers on Sasuke’s nipples before he dove down and asserted Sasuke’s lips with his own. In that moment, the world could have ended, and Naruto wouldn’t have cared. Sasuke’s lips on his, his hand on his cock, their chests together, their bodies joined-- it was a wonder how Naruto managed to live without it for so long. 

 

And not a second later, Naruto’s world exploded with color. His lips ripped away from Sasuke’s with a scream of his name as his cock emptied onto Sasuke’s hand and chest. His body gave one last surge of pleasure as Sasuke’s own cum spilled inside of him, his dark angel shouting his name beneath him. Their foreheads touched together as they milked each other out, their hands finding each other in the midst of pandemonium. Their breath came out in harsh pants, Naruto’s head slipping past Sasuke’s until it met the floor.

 

“Sasu…” Naruto breathed out. His cock fell limp against Sasuke’s navel. “I love you.”

 

Sasuke head moved the side to nuzzle against Naruto’s temple. “I love you, dobe.”

 

Naruto smiled. He finally found him. He found the guy he’d been searching and longing for. The guy that everyone told him to find. The guy that hid from him but miraculously appeared at wits end. Blue eyes sparkled as lightning danced around him. And he wouldn’t let him go. 

 

“Don’t leave me, ‘Suke.”

 

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy ending? Could have been better? Feedback, overall comments?? PLEASE COMMENT, I WANNA KNOW!   
> I love you all, and thank you for reading :)


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is done! Hopefully this is a satisfying ending. Enjoy ;)

“That concludes this week’s lecture. Please don’t forget to turn in the request form on your way out,” Anko-san put her hands together and nodded before turning around to erase the board. Naruto shoved his notebook into his bag before pulling out his request form. He stood, swung his bag over his head, and walked down the steps to the front of the class. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. The blond rolled his eyes before turning around. Lavender orbs bore into his.

“I heard that closing night was a success. Congratulations,” Neji smiled before extending his arm to place a hand on Naruto’s forearm. The dancer shrugged it off.

“Thanks,” Naruto replied offhandedly. “Anything else?”

Neji’s smiled faded away before he looked around at the mostly empty room. “Can we step outside?” Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _I don’t trust him anymore. Not after..._ Naruto shook his head. _I’ll hear what he has to say._

“Sure,” Naruto turned to walk out, Neji on his tail. “Let’s make this quick.”

After turning in their forms, they stopped outside in the hall just beyond the stream of students passing by. Naruto faced Neji uninterestedly. “What’s up?”

“I don’t think Sasuke is a good match for you,” Neji said suddenly and firmly, his eyes meeting Naruto’s defiantly. Naruto brought his hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. _This again? Kami, this guy doesn’t know when to give up._

“Neji, you met him once, and you only exchanged a few words with him. How could you possibly know that?”

“Listen, Naruto,” Neji took a step forward, Naruto took a step back.

“No, you listen,” Naruto said, getting impatient. “This thing with Sasuke is the most real thing I’ve ever felt with anyone. I tried being friends with you, but even that isn’t enough to satisfy you. You need to understand that I’m not available anymore, and even if I was, I wouldn’t waste my time with the likes of you. You’re not my type, okay?”

Naruto turned on his heel but his wrist was caught by Neji’s. “Naruto, I love you.”

Naruto felt anger bubble up in his chest. He turned around swiftly. “If you love me, you’d let go.”

Naruto’s voice was loud and firm gathering the attention of passing students. Neji turned to meet several curious gazes. He closed his eyes before looking back to Naruto, lavender becoming a sharp violet. “This isn’t a game, Naruto. Leave him for me.”

Naruto clenched his fists before jerking his wrist free from Neji’s grasp. “You’re sick.”

The blond effectively turned around and fled down the corridor, his hands gripping the strap to his bag tightly. _How dare he talk about Sasuke like that? He barely knew him!_ He snatched his phone from his back pocket and dialled a familiar number, holding it up to his ear.

_“Naruto?”_

“Oi, meet me by the front steps.”

_“Now?”_

“Just come as soon as possible.”

_“Is anything wrong?”_

“Baka, just meet me there.”

_“Baka?! Who do you think you're-”_

Naruto ended the phone call before he could say anything else and briskly walked down the hall, hating that, for the first time in him and Sasuke’s relationship, he needed advice.

……….

“So, that's it?” Kiba asked, studying his nails in disinterest. Naruto clenched his fists impatiently.

“Ouch! Baka, what was that for!” The dark haired man broodingly rubbed the area Naruto had just punched.

“Stop being a dick and help me out!” Naruto paced the step where he stood, his arms crossed.

“I don't get it! What are you confused about?” Kiba asked. “This seems pretty straightforward to me.”

Naruto snapped his head to Kiba. “Straightforward?”

Kiba rolled his eyes before laying back on the concrete, his eyes locked with frothy clouds. “Neji is giving you a hard time about Sasuke, correct?”

Naruto hesitated before nodding.

“So, I suggest you rough him up a little bit. Take him through the ring a few times. He's shit, man. Make him see that.”

“Kiba, I'm a dancer. Not a fighter,” Naruto replied, sitting down next to the brown man. To be honest, it didn't sound bad. But Naruto would come out feeling worse than before. He rejected the idea.

“C’mon, Naruto-”

“Nah,” Naruto laid back onto the ground. “Do you think I should tell him?”

There was silence among them for a while as both watched clouds pass by. Naruto wondered if it was such a big deal. He'd never been in a relationship before. He never had another person to talk to the way he could talk to Sasuke. He didn't know about this type of stuff. _Is this such a big deal?_

“I think you should do what you want to,” Kiba finally said, disrupting Naruto’s reverie. The blond turned his head to study Kiba’s profile. Brown eyes were trained upward. “Honestly, if it bothers you then I say yes, tell him. Sasuke’s a cool guy. I'm sure he’ll understand the situation,” Kiba turned his head. “Does it bother you?”

Naruto frowned and thought about all the times Neji insulted Sasuke, all the times he said something that ticked him off. He looked down before nodding, turning his head toward the sky again.

“However small this may be, I feel weird not telling him about it,” Naruto sighed. “Is that weird?”

Kiba’s eyes held a faraway look. “No,” Kiba said shortly, his voice becoming uncharacteristically gentle. Naruto smiled slightly, his respect for Kiba growing as they watched clouds part above them.

  
……….

Naruto stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes trained on Sasuke as he undressed at the foot of his bed. He considered telling Sasuke about the situation but decided to wait until they were in bed. He didn't know what the outcome of telling him would be. _Will he shrug it off? Laugh? Attack Neji?_ Naruto’s eyes widened. _Leave me?_ Naruto laughed at himself. It wasn't even that big of a deal. _Why am I so melodramatic?_

Sasuke stood in front of him now fully nude, his charcoal eyes questioning. Naruto’s own eyes widened before he looked down, a pink tint painting his cheeks. He still got jittery when Sasuke was intimate with him. And they were intimate a lot. Naruto felt highly overdressed now. Sasuke’s pale fingers moved forward to pinch the hem of his tshirt.

“Something’s bothering you.”

_A statement._

“Is it me?”

The blond snapped his head up at the question. _He thinks it's him…_ Naruto said nothing, choosing to remain quiet until they were in bed. His shirt fell to the floor, his pants coming down shortly after. He hooked his fingers in his boxer briefs.

“Bed,” he said shortly. Sasuke nodded before turning and walking toward the aforementioned destination. The blond threw his clothes in the laundry basket before switching the light off and shuffling to the bed where Sasuke’s back was facing him. He laid down underneath the covers, his eyes focused on the ceiling.

They remained silent for a while, both dancers’ breaths quiet. Naruto’s eyes would drift over to Sasuke’s back momentarily, but they’d always snap back to ceiling before he felt the need to say something. _Should I say something? Now?_ He couldn't keep it bottled up inside him forever. He felt guilty after all. Naruto closed his eyes, sighing inaudibly. _Stop being a chicken and just say something. He's mad at me for Kami’s sake!_

Given that piece of information, Naruto slowly reached his hand out until it made contact with Sasuke’s back. He kept it there for a while, letting Sasuke know ahead of time that he was about to say something. His hand slid over Sasuke’s abdomen as the raven’s body turned over to face the blond, his hand moving to cover Naruto’s. Sasuke didn't say anything either. Naruto looked down at their hands, pale starkly contrasting against tan. Naruto inhaled before looking up into onyx spheres.

“It's not you, ‘Suke,” Naruto broke the silence softly. Sasuke’s hand tightened its hold on his. “This might seem stupid, but for some reason it's bothering me…”

Naruto moved closer to Sasuke until their hands were trapped between them, their breaths mingling with each other's. “Earlier today, Neji said he loved me.”

If Sasuke wasn't holding Naruto’s hand tightly before, he was then. Naruto inhaled sharply, his exhale coming as a hiss. Sasuke’s hand immediately loosened its grasp. “…sorry.”

Naruto smiled as if to say it's okay, his free hand coming up to brush loose strands away from Sasuke’s face. “Teme… you don't have to worry about anything. You're the only one I'm looking at.”

Naruto winced at how stupid that sounded. _Why does it always sound cuter in my head?_ However, Sasuke came forward and laced their lips together, his tongue swiping against his lips before retreating.

“I never want to lose you, Naru,” Sasuke whispered into his mouth. “Tell me if Neji bothers you again, okay?”

Naruto nodded before he came forward to fuse their lips together once again. The blond's heart expanded in his chest as his hand moved to twine with midnight tresses. He knew they wouldn't be getting any sleep that night, but that sounded just fine to him. He smiled against Sasuke’s soft lips before pulling away minutely.

“I love you,” Naruto’s lips dragged across Sasuke’s. Sasuke’s dragged across his with a smile.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos if you liked it! Comment with feedback or otherwise! That officially concludes A Dancer's Etiquette;D


End file.
